Happy Birthday, Shannon
by Red Bess Rackham
Summary: Boone gets up early to make Shannon's birthday on the island quietly special... Just a touch of Shannon/Boone. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I love but do not own the rights to LOST. Several characters would not have died had I been involved in the making of LOST, you'd better believe.

**A/n: **So I've been reading a lot of Shoone lately and one day I got a random prompt, "Happy Birthday to You". This is the result of Shoone being on the brain and that prompt. :D Plus I've been writing lots of angst lately and it's about time I try something happier. This takes place in the very early days, not too long after the crash.

* * *

**Happy Birthday, Shannon**

It was a rare moment on the island when nothing exciting or terrifying was happening. People were scattered about the beach, some engaged in various activities, others merely enjoying the peace and sunlight surrounding them. Because most everyone else seemed to be calmly attending to some task or taking some time to unwind, Boone felt able to relax. He didn't need to be doing anything, didn't need to be trying to help with something.

Shannon was laying on her brightly colored towel near her and Boone's makeshift shelter being typical Shannon: sun tanning in her little orange bikini _again_, still convinced rescue was on its way. Boone shook his head and made his way over to her. When he plopped rather unceremoniously down beside her in the sand, she shot him an annoyed look before turning over to lay on her stomach.

"What do you want?" she mumbled irritatedly.

"I just came to sit down, Shannon." said Boone. He didn't feel like getting into an argument, especially not over why he felt like sitting down.

"Well, _just sit_ on the other side of me then. You're blocking my sunlight."

Boone smirked and didn't make any effort to move.

Shannon sat up suddenly with an angry sigh. "Do you just _love_ to aggravate me, or what?" she snapped. "Or did you not hear me? I said that you are _blocking_ my _sun_!"

Boone kept smirking and still did not move. He bit back a laugh at the anger on her face over something so completely trivial.

Shannon made a disgusted noise and then proceeded to move herself and her towel to other side of Boone so she was no longer laying in his shadow. "Gosh you're such an idiot." As an afterthought she asked in a slightly accusatory tone, "Where were you this morning anyway?"

"Around." Boone replied noncommittally and traced his finger absently in the sand.

"Whatever. Don't tell me then." Shannon flipped her hair and lay back down to continue tanning.

Several minutes of silence passed before Boone stood to leave. With a sigh he said, "Happy Birthday, Shan." He walked away.

Shannon looked up in surprise and watched his retreating back with a note of pleasure and puzzlement. _He remembered?_ She thought. She hadn't really been keeping track of the days, though Boone must have been. She wasn't sure if her birthday was today or tomorrow. She wondered if he'd told anyone and hoped he had not. The last thing she wanted was a fuss made and besides, it wasn't like anyone could come up with a decent gift while stranded on Craphole Island.

As she rolled back over, she noticed something sitting on top of the sand where Boone had previously been sitting. She sat up with interest to inspect it. It was a small bracelet or anklet made out of very small, colorful-looking shells. The thread that held it together she recognized as being from a miniature sewing kit that had come in someone's luggage (apparently Kate had used some to stitch a gash in Jack's back up the day of the crash – which was completely disgusting – but now the kit was kept by Rose for various uses). She'd seen Boone getting it from Rose the day before but had not cared to ask what he needed it for – it's not like he was the type to fix a button on his shirt or anything.

Then she realized that when she had heard Boone leave their shelter near dawn that morning, he must have gone out shell hunting for the bracelet – that would explain why Hurley said Boone was out on a "special project" that he swore he knew nothing about. The reason she had not seen Boone all morning after that was because he had hidden himself away somewhere to craft this thoughtful birthday gift for her.

She smiled and very guiltily recalled how she had treated him moments ago. She glanced over her shoulder to see he was not too far away.

"Boone!" she called and hurried after him, clutching the bracelet tight in her palm.

He turned and waited for her to reach him.

"Did you make this?" she asked quickly.

Boone shrugged and grinned a little. "Well, Rose and Sun helped. A lot. But more or less."

Shannon's pretty features broke into a wide smile – one she reserved just for Boone when he did unexpectedly sweet things like this that she knew she didn't deserve. She hugged him tight, which was a gesture that surprised some onlookers as well as Boone himself. "Thanks for remembering." She whispered in his ear, also surprising herself a bit with her actions and with how touched she was by receiving the bracelet he'd made specially for her.

Boone inhaled her beautiful scent as he hugged her back. "You're welcome."

-**end**-

* * *

**A/n:** A touch of fluff. :) Thanks for reading and reviews are like oxygen.


End file.
